starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Столетняя тьма
Столетняя тьма ( ) — конфликт, который начался в 7000 ДБЯ и окончился приблизительно до 6900 ДБЯ. Группа тёмных джедаев создала чудовищную армию для битвы с Орденом джедаев и Галактической Республикой. После десятилетий борьбы тёмные джедаи проиграли войну в окончательной битве при Корбосе, однако отправились на завоевание Коррибана и нашли ситхов. Начало Второй Великий раскол начался с образования маленькой секты рыцарей-джедаев, которая начала практиковать более необычное использование Силы, чем было принято до этого. Проникая в суть Силы все глубже и глубже, эти рыцари открыли для себя новую невероятную истину: потоки Силы достаточной мощности могли изменять саму жизнь. С новыми способностями эти джедаи начали ставить эксперименты над другими жизненными формами, по своей воле создавая из них новые виды животных. Было провозглашено, что новая мощь может даже быть использована для победы над смертью и оживления мёртвых миров. Другие джедаи относились к этим новым способностям с подозрением, полагая, что такие эксперименты могут привести только к злоупотреблению жизнью. Ранние раскольники, Легионы Леттоу, были побеждены и уничтожены в ходе конфликта тысячи лет назад, однако их наследие выжило, и возникла вторая группа диссидентов, которых в итоге повели отступники Аджантой Поллом, КсоКсаан и Карнессом Мууром. Все Великие расколы начинались со страстного увлечения запретных возможностей, и этот не был исключением. С твёрдым намерением защитить свои новоприобретенные способности эта секта джедаев старалась убедить остальных присоединиться к их поискам вечной жизни и общегалактического блаженства. Убеждения не подействовали, и другие джедаи попытались дистанцироваться от этой ситуации. Обе стороны были уверены в своей правоте, и в конечном счете аргументы переросли в конфликт. Началась война, которая длилась сотню лет. Война Отступив из миров, контролируемых джедаями, таких как Тайтон, изгнанники сотворили армию ужасных монстров. Считается, что первая форма коррибанских зомби была создана на самых ранних этапах войны. Однако даже несмотря на ужасные воплощения Тёмной стороны джедаи начали теснить раскольников. Армия монстров была легко побеждена силой Ордена джедаев, но противник отказался сдаваться. Дуэли до смерти между джедаями стали окончанием многих битв этой войны. ]] К началу второй половины этого конфликта тёмные джедаи оказались в безысходности. Их просто превосходили числом, и они не видели пути к победе. Тем не менее они не хотели сдаваться и направили все свои силы и ресурсы на создание самых ужасных монстров Тёмной стороны из всех, доселе существующих. При помощи этих леденящих душу созданий, таких как левиафаны, армии тёмных джедаев укрепились. Вражеские войска трепетали от способности левиафанов высасывать жизненную сущность живых существ. Между тем, в ходе войны на планете Флюхека была устроена засада, в которую заманили тёмных джедаев, однако тактика битвы Карнесса Муура в сочетании с Силой спасла раскольников. Но даже несмотря на все усилия, совместными действиями джедаи вновь оттеснили изгнанников назад. На планете Флюхека Последнее сражение между светлыми и тёмными последователями Силы произошло на планете Корбос. Ближний бой, наряду с бомбардировкой джедаев и Республики, привёл к сдаче последних из тёмных джедаев. Изгнание После поражения на Корбосе выжившие отступники были окружены войсками Республики. Многие республиканцы требовали публичной казни, но лидеры джедаев настояли на том, чтобы отступников изгнали за пределы Республики, в неизведанные регионы, в надежде на то, что, со временем, они увидят ошибки в своём пути. Под угрозой световых мечей их погрузили на одинокий, невооружённый, лишённый брони и разваливавшийся корабль, после чего отправили в космос. Несколько судов должны были проводить Изгнанников до границ пространства Республики и убедиться в том, что они его покинут и не вернутся. Столетняя тьма завершились, а Орден джедаев пережил Второй Великий раскол. Новый мир наблюдают за прибытием изгнанников.]] Одна из Изгнанников, алхимик Сорзус Син, знала о существовании Империи ситхов, к которой и повела своих товарищей. Син не знала точного местоположения Империи и потому использовала Силу, чтобы направлять корабль. Корабль Изгнанников вышел из гиперпространства возле не отмеченной на картах планеты. Приземлившись на поверхности, они обнаружили диковинную гуманоидную расу аборигенов, которые называли себя ситхами. Правящий король ситхов по имени Хакаграм Грауш был шокирован появлением пришельцев, но лицезрев воочию их невероятные силы и развитые технологии, король принял их в своем мире. К сожалению, это привело к скорому падению правителя. Спустя недели Рука Тени Грауша – его ближайший соратник и второе лицо в правящей иерархии ситхов – сговорился с пришельцами и предал своего повелителя. Используя умения Силы, изгнанники продемонстрировали полудиким аборигенам поразительные чудеса и провозгласили себя богоподобными правителями Коррибана, джен'джидаями. Самый сильный из отступников, Аджанта Полл, стал первым Тёмным лордом ситхов. Шли годы, падшие джедаи постепенно скрещивались с аборигенами, и вскоре сам термин «ситы» стал означать не только коренных жителей Коррибана, но также их повелителей. Тёмные джедаи значительно ускорили развитие расы ситхов. Раньше они были отсталым родоплеменным видом, носили примитивную одежду и жили в простых хижинах. Теперь же аборигены стали носить искусно сделанную современную одежду и научились возводить огромные поражающие воображение храмы, которые посвящали своим повелителям. Так была создана Долина Тёмных лордов. и Карнесса Муура]] После краха Старой Империи ситхов и в течение всей последующей галактической истории термином "ситхи" стали называть приверженцев тёмной стороны Силы, наследников Аджанты Полла и других Лордов ситхов. По мере сливания культур изгнанников и ситхов и внедрения термина «Тёмный лорд ситов» в культуру ситхов этот титул стали присуждать лидеру Империи ситхов на совете младших Лордов. В ранние времена Старой Империи появилось пророчество о спасителе Ордена ситхов, Ситх'ари. Ситх'ари – совершенное существо, которое однажды возглавит ситхов и поведет их к славе. Согласно пророчеству, Ситх'ари возвысится и уничтожит ситхов, но этим только сделает сильнее чем когда либо прежде. Это пророчество было весьма схоже с аналогичным пророчеством джедаев об Избранном. Тысячелетия спустя воплощением пророчества о Ситх'ари многие считали Дарта Бэйна. Возвращение После провозглашения себя Лордами ситхов несколько Изгнанников во главе с Дрейпой взяли новый корабль и вместе с новым оружием — смертоносными воинами массасси, и новообретёнными знаниями ситхской алхимии вернулись на территорию Республики, вопреки приказам повелителя Полла. Их обнаружили джедаи-ветераны Столетней тьмы, которые верили в то, что выжили их враги, и в итоге оказались правы, когда наткнулись на корабль вернувшихся Изгнанников. Между ситхами и джедаями разразилась битва, которая завершилась крушением кораблей на планете Кеш, где обе группы застряли на тысячи лет, отрезанные от цивилизации и лишённые средств связи. За кулисами На протяжении многих лет столетняя тьма была просто сноской в истории Галактики Звёздных войн и неизвестной, как конфликт, который родил Орден ситхов. До этого он часто предполагали, что Первый Великий раскол в первые годы Республики стал причиной формирования Ордена ситхов. Это было также несколько подтверждено в статье о Наге Садоу в The New Essential Guide to Characters, в котором заявлялось, что он был первым лордом ситхов за 20000 лет, восстановившим контакты с Республикой. Однако Lucasfilm планировал столетнюю тьму в качестве источника Ордена ситхов и создал как таковую в The New Essential Chronology. Дэн Уоллес, который работал на NEGTC и NEC, с тех пор признал, что информация из статьи про Нагу Садоу была ошибкой. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' Источники * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook Категория:Конфликты Категория:Джедаи Категория:Ситхи